Scandal in Domino
by Avalon's mists
Summary: Yugi seeks to recover a possibly scandalous photograph with Kaiba's help and Kaiba channels Sherlock Holmes.


Blame Sir Arthur Cona Doyle. This as written entirely for fun. Kaiba and Yugi probably belong to 4kids by now and Risa Kageyama and her sisters belong to whoever owns season zero of Yugioh. This contains hints of colorshipping.

If you think you know who Risa is with leave a review and tell me because I'd like to know myself.

* * *

Seto Kaiba was at his desk working, not an uncommon sight, when Mokuba Kaiba walked in, shook his coat to rid himself of the excess rain drops that accumulated on his coat on the run from the car to the front doors of Kaibacorp.

'Hello Seto," Mokuba said, hanging up his coat on a peg behind a potted plant. Seto looked up from his work and Mokuba noted that he had never seen his brother so content for a while now. Since before Yugi.

"Did you have fun at school?" Kaiba asked letting his hand rest a fraction of an inch away from his computer for a time, acknowledging that for now Mokuba had the stage.

"A bit," Mokuba replied as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small booklet bound with three staples.

"We have to read this story for English and I was wondering if you could help me." It wasn't really a question, Mokuba could manage it on his own, he just wanted to see if his big brother had the time to do it. He walked over to the desk and the water he had been standing in, made from the drops from his hair, began to melt into the rug. Kaiba casually took the thin booklet of paper and looked at the title page.

"A Scandal in Bohemia, haven't you-"Kaiba stopped abruptly as a new person came into the room. Spikes of hair glistened and water dropped off them adding to the puddle that Mokuba had started. This man however did not shake his coat nor did he hang it up, and he required no form of introduction. For this was the famous Yugi Moto, king of games.

"Kaiba could I talk to you?"

"You've already started, what do you want?" Kaiba's gruff reply was to be expected, he respected Yugi, he was a adversary, a enemy but a highly respected one. Perhaps if he had never stolen the title Kaiba believed rightfully belong to him he never would have known him, perhaps if Kaiba had been able to see things differently they might even have been friends. Unfortunately that was not the case and while the little gamer thought of Kaiba as a friend Kaiba would never allow it.

"I have a problem and I thought you might have a solution. See I plan on proposing to Tea," Kaiba exhaled loudly in a harumph, had Yugi come all this way to invite him to a wedding?

"I ran into a old," Yugi struggled to find the right word. "Acquaintance a few years ago, it was before we were officially dating but I don't think she'd like it very much. All we did was have a innocent lunch but I don't want to make Tea worry. I mean just a few weeks ago she found out I still wore the socks...." Kaiba's eyebrows crept inward.

"Who are you referring to Yugi?"

"Risa Kageyama, at least I think, she seemed very reformed at the time. When I saw her in the Domino mall I expected her to attack me and lunge for my deck, but she didn't. So we hung out for a while, had lunch, and kept in touch for a bit."

A vein stood in Kaiba's neck, he could never understand Yugi's forgiving nature, least of all to someone who had nearly beaten him.

"Delete the emails why do you need me?" He said as he stood up to his full height, his arms crossed like some sort of malevolent genie.

"There's a photo," Yugi started to say before Kaiba cut him off.

"Say she bought it on the internet."

"Its of both of us," Yugi replied sheepishly. Kaiba stared at him with a look on his face clearly expressing his belief that Yugi had been a idiot.

"You knew where she lived last time I was hoping you could track her down so I could ask for it back. I can't help but think that she'd use it against me some how."

Kaiba sat back down at his computer without a word. He had planned on refusing Yugi's request before he knew the details, but now that he did he too was curious to see what had happened to see what had happened to the Kageyama sisters.

He was unimpressed with his current results, two of them had moved to America and started a popular cosmetics line. As far as he could tell Risa had stayed in Domino, and lived near Domino Park.

Mokuba looked up from the booklet he had snatched back from Seto's desk and slumped a little in his seat. There had gone the look of content on his face that had been there just a few minutes ago.

Kaiba pushed himself away from his desk and turned to Yugi in a number of swift jarring motions.

"She lives by Domino Park, I'll drive." Yugi looked at Kaiba curiously, he had intended on walking there himself, what did Kaiba have in mind?

"I'll be back soon Mokuba," he said as he slipped a few things into his pockets, his dueling deck among them. Kaiba strode out the door, Yugi not too far behind him as he exchanged a few words with Mokuba.

In the car Kaiba was silent as sullen as usual, he let a hired man drive and spent the short trip in the back with Yugi more or less ignoring him. When they got to the precise address the car hovered in front of the apartment for a while as Kaiba gave the man instructions to be back in precisely fifteen minutes. It had stopped raining and the sky was now a unfriendly shade of gray.

"Kaiba," Yugi finally asked. "What exactly are we doing?" Kaiba, who was in the midst of opening a coded gate beckoned Yugi in.

"Breaking and entering," Kaiba pointed out as he walked into the private courtyard of the apartments. Yugi followed him in a effort to persuade him not to, he was far more daring then he used to be but not a criminal!

"We don't need to, can't we just ring the doorbell and ask?"

"Pointless she isn't home," Kaiba said as he silently counted the apartment numbers. "A man who lives next door to her complains that her letter box is never emptied until six pm, it's only four now. She'd empty it if she was in, those boxes have no locks anyone could get into them." He stopped at a ground level apartment with a full mailbox and looked at it, head bent slightly to one side hair askew.

The corners of Kaiba's mouth turned up in a smirk as he lifted a loose number up from the door and pulled a spare key out from behind it. It clicked in the lock and he absentmindedly handed it to Yugi who scuffed out their finger prints and hung it back up with care.

Yugi watched on silently wondering if his friend had gone mildly insane. Kaiba opened the door and slipped in, Yugi too perplexed and too annoyed at what seemed to now be a criminal charge on his conscience.

A yowl met their ears when the stepped in. A small gray cat was defending its perceived territory with its claws and teeth, both currently sunk into Kaiba's leg who had winced in pain.

"Quiet Greymalkin!" He hissed as he shook the cat out of his leg.

The cat looked at him with great green eyes and backed off into a corner, sulking.

"How did you know his name?" Yugi asked as he checked the cowed cats collar confirming it.

"It's the name of one the witches familiars in Macbeth." Kaiba sniffed deeply and walked into a room through the ajar door. Yugi gave the cat one final pat before walking into the room with him. It was large for the size of the overall apartment and the walls were white with the exception of the occasional star chart or poster that hung on them. The bed was in the middle of the room and was neatly made with a blue-purple comforter and several pillows.

There was a dresser on the left side of the room and this is what Kaiba turned to. He picked up a yellow manila envelope and turned it over on, it read For Yugi.

Kaiba put them back in the envelope and within a matter of minutes they were both back in Kaiba's car, safe and sound.

Yugi, looked up in surprise as he pulled out the photo and a single sheet of paper, neatly folded and scented of violets. He unfolded it and let out a small "Oh" of surprise.

"Kaiba listed to this.

_Dear Yugi and Kaiba,_

_If you are reading this you have deemed me untrustworthy in your present circumstances. I forgive you, it's not as though I've done anything worthy of it._

_I trust you have found the spare key and brought Kaiba along with you.(Which is why this is address to both of you) Kaiba happens to be the only one you know who could track me down, and since it is unlikely you would enter my home unasked by yourself and even more unlikely that you would speak of this with your other friends._

_However I did have plans for these, but currently they are as much of a liability to me as they are to you. I have recently met a very nice man of great dueling skill whom I don't wish to know of this. He won't understand why I know the king of games without the whole story, and that I do not want to tell him just yet. I have kept the one of us together but in a effort to protect me as much as you it will not be revealed. Nor shall you have that weapon over me._

_I have left a photograph you may wish to remember me by._

_- Very, truly yours, Risa Kageyama._

At that moment the car stopped outside of Kaibacorp with a screech.

"Well that's it then, guess I'll have to trust her." Yugi said as Kaiba told to driver to drop Yugi off where he needed to go.

"Don't know how to thank you Kaiba, you really went out of your way to help me."

"I do, " Kaiba said emotionlessly as he slid his long legs out of car, careful to not wet his silver coat.

"You can give me the photograph."

"Well if you want it..." Yugi said as he handed over the photograph that was in the enveloped. Kaiba took it, holding the corners with two thin fingers. He nodded in thanks and closed the door, he then tapped on the drivers window who sped off. Making his way back up through the levels of Kaibcorp he was finally back in his office at his desk.

"Hey big brother," Mokuba as he vacated the desk chair. "How did your trip go?" Kaiba slide back into the chair and laid the picture of Risa flat on the desk.

"The woman?"

"The Woman."


End file.
